


Someday

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully manage a very conjugal visit while Mulder’s on the run during Season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an idea given to me by Denise W. She wondered if there was a story where Mulder visited Scully and William during his absence during Season 9, with lots of sex and playing with the baby. I didn’t know of one, so I offered to write it. Though this didn’t turn out exactly as presented, I think I got the general idea down.
> 
> Spoilers: The whole show up until mid-Season 9, takes place pre-Jump The Shark.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to Denise W. for her repeated betas of this story until we were both satisfied with it, and Marissa P. for giving parts of it an eyeball as well.

Someday  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

I went into the kitchen and checked the oven for the umpteenth time, though the two large takeout containers were staying warm just fine without my hovering. I was still surprised at what Mulder had requested for our dinner in; I had half-expected steak or seafood, but I had no argument with what he’d chosen, although I hadn’t known it was something he particularly liked.

Pacing back out into the main room, I glanced into the Pak’n’Play where Will slept soundly on his back covered by a light blanket, fists curled up by his face. Even as young as he was I could see Mulder’s stamp on his features, though he had my blue eyes. 

"You’re finally going to see your Daddy again, sweetpea,” I whispered, pausing with one hand on the railing. “It won’t be for long, but at least we’ll all have a little time together.”

I glanced over at the clock on the microwave. Five minutes had gone by since the last time I checked, and it was still fifteen minutes until Mulder had said that he’d arrive. The Homewood Suites hotel where Will and I had been staying for the last four days was large enough to allow me to pace at least eight steps in one direction through the kitchenette and living area, and I could double that if I went into the bedroom and came back out.

It had been four months since I’d seen Mulder and I wasn’t quite sure what to expect. We’d stayed in touch via email and the occasional snail-mail letter or phone call, but it wasn’t the same. I missed him with a deep, bottomless yearning that all but consumed me. Our years investigating the X-Files seemed like a dream these days, and I often found myself reminiscing with misty nostalgia that was not only unlike me, but untrue to what had actually gone on in those days. There had been nothing romantic about chasing a biological freak through the vents of an abandoned building, nor almost getting an icepick lobotomy from a psychopath. But seen through the mists of memory, even being partially digested by a giant fungus was quixotic when it had been with my partner.

There was, of course, a chance that he wouldn’t make it. We had both done all we could to keep this visit off the grid, but if he thought it wasn’t safe, he wouldn’t come near us. I didn’t have my regular phone in case They were tracking it. Instead, I had bought a cheap cell just for this trip so he could call if a problem arose. The fact that I hadn’t heard from him yet today was encouraging.

Though we suspected that They could track me by my implant and were probably watching this hotel, the Gunmen had provided me with a powerful sniffer that would alert us to any monitoring devices. After doing a clean sweep earlier today I had contacted Mulder to let him know it that it appeared to be safe on this end if he felt secure enough on his to make the visit. I’d gotten a brief call back with the time he’d be arriving, which was rapidly approaching.

I stopped by the crib again and gazed down at Will, hoping that he’d sleep a little longer tonight. At four months he normally went down for the night around eight then usually woke at midnight, three, and six. Sometimes he skipped one or slept a little longer, and for me those were glorious nights of getting more than three hours’ sleep at a time. He was a good baby, but like most breast-fed infants he was up more often to feed. I had recently started him on a little watery rice cereal and mashed fruit, though not much just yet.

The door lock rattled and I automatically reached for the gun clipped to my belt, then relaxed when Mulder slipped in. He closed the door behind him, then turned to look through the spyhole as he tossed the keycard on the counter. When he turned back I was already there and stepped into his arms, ignoring the wig and hat and fake beard and holding him as tightly as I could. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me back. We stood there just holding each other for some time. Our hearts were thundering against each other and I never wanted to let him go.

Finally his arms loosened and he stepped back. I helped him remove the disguise, which was a dark sandy-blonde wig, beard, and white porkpie hat. He was dressed in very preppie clothes, a white sweater-vest with a salmon-colored button-down shirt beneath it, khakis, and a pair of tasseled loafers without socks, reminiscent of our time at The Falls of Arcadia. I barely recognized him. He looked like a middle-aged college professor or professional lecturer, not a wanted felon on the run.

Once the disguise was gone he reached over and caressed my cheek with one hand, gazed into my eyes briefly, then walked over to the portable crib to look down at William for a few moments. I went over and stood beside him, our arms just barely brushing. I had thought we’d eat first, and then spend some time with William before going to bed together, but Mulder had other ideas. Almost before I knew what was happening he’d scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom, rasping, “How long do you think he’ll sleep?”

Though taken aback, I replied, “I fed him about half an hour ago and he just went down for his nap, so he’ll probably be out for an hour or two if we’re lucky.”

“Good. Because I gotta have you now, Scully. I’ve been dreaming about making love to you for months and I can’t hold back any more. I hope that was in your plans for this visit as well.”

“God, yes.” A jolt of sheer arousal shot through me and I felt my body loosening, growing liquid. He set me on the edge of the bed, tore off the white sweater-vest, and began to unbutton his shirt with a meaningful look at me. I got it and also began to undress, and although I had thought we’d do this later tonight, now was fine with me too as long as Will stayed asleep. “Close the door most of the way—I don’t want to wake the baby if we get too loud, but I need to hear him if he wakes up.”

Mulder did as I asked, hopping out of his khakis and kicking off his shoes on the way back to the bed and showing the huge erection tenting his boxer-briefs. I was down to peeling off my lacy bikini panties, which I had put on for him but figured that he could see later. Some of our calls and email had gotten steamy, though we’d been careful about it knowing we were probably being monitored. Still, we’d made it clear how much we missed each other and that our separation had only increased our desire for each other. I had let him knkow that I was using the Depo-Provera shots for contraception; though I doubted that I would ever get pregnant again, I also wasn’t going to risk it with how unsettled our lives were at this point in time.

I no sooner had them off before Mulder rolled me over into the center of the bed and joined me, his hands roving over my bare body even as his mouth came down on mine with an almost fierce hunger. I couldn’t get enough of him as well, but it was hard for me to touch him with the way he was all over me, gently squeezing my breasts and sinking a finger into me briefly. Almost before I knew what was happening he flipped me over onto my hands and knees, grabbed my hips in his big hands, and thrust into me. I was aroused and wet enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable but surprising, especially given his size. Even with quickies Mulder had always at least taken the time to prepare me, and he’d never done anything like this before. He was already pumping into me like a madman, yanking me back against him with every stroke, moaning and grunting under his breath as I braced myself against his powerful lunges. 

My pleasure was rising fast but from the sound and feel of it, he was about to go off at any moment. I wanted to reach down and rub my clit to help things along like I usually did in this position but I knew that if I moved one hand I would go over on my face and perhaps head-first into the wall with the way he was hammering into me. Mulder had always been a skilled, considerate lover and I couldn’t help but wonder what had happened while he was gone to make him act like this. I wasn’t afraid or alarmed; no matter what, this was the same man I’d spent the last ten years with and I knew he’d never hurt me. 

“Oh, Jesus—fuck—Scully!” he cried out, slamming into me one final time and jerking against me, holding my hips back against him tightly. I unintentionally tightened my inner muscles and he let out another deep bellow, then a long drawn-out moan as he shuddered again. “Oh my god, Scully, fuuuuuck.”

He pulled out of me with such suddenness that I cried out inadvertently, and then he rolled me over and backed off the bed, tugging me with him by the hips. I had the momentary thought that even if we didn’t wake the baby, we were certainly giving anyone in the next room one hell of a free audio show. Not that I cared at the moment.

“Sorry I couldn’t wait, but let me make it up to you,” he rasped, standing at the edge of the bed with my legs on either side of him. I lifted myself up on my elbows as he began to thrust his still half-hard penis against my center, going up and down so that he was rubbing me from vagina to clit and back. The contact was incredible as he was still wet from my body and also spreading our combined juices over me. His hands went to my breasts and began to knead them, and before I could warn him they began to leak droplets of pale fluid.

"This okay, Scully?” He said, pausing in his groping and looking at me with some alarm though the motion of his lower body didn’t stop.

“It’s okay,” I managed to gasp. The way he was rubbing my vulva and clit with his cock was enough to take me over in no time and I could barely think to speak. As I watched, the glistening head of his penis appeared above my neatly trimmed pubes then disappeared again as my arousal almost peaked. “It’s normal, keep going, don’t stop!”

God, I couldn’t believe I was having this incredible sensual experience in this hotel room, breast milk dripping down my sides while our baby slept in the next room, finally having Mulder here with me after all these months. It was everything I had been hoping for in planning this dangerous trip come true.

He bent over and suckled my right breast and I let out a keening moan of sheer pleasure, letting my head drop back on my neck. He was making little yummy noises and apparently liked the taste of my milk as much as his son did. Though it felt good when William nursed, it was nothing like this. Mulder’s tongue circled my nipple and that was all it took; between the rubbing and suckling I lost control and came like I hadn’t since the last time we’d been together. I did have the bare presence of mind to bite my lip before I screamed out loud—just barely. 

By the time I came back to myself Mulder had lifted me the rest of the way up on the bed and was cuddled to my side, holding me tightly around the waist against his warm sweaty body while resting on one elbow over me. “Mmmn, your milk tastes as good as the rest of you,” he said, which sent a jolt through me.

Mulder was looking down at me and the love in his eyes staggered me. Before, he had always kept a part of himself back; now, he was not. I was still high on endorphins and had no defense; I raised both arms and pulled him down to me for a long, sweet, adoring kiss, sinking my hands into his hair. When we finally had to come up for breath we panted against each other’s swollen lips, Mulder resting his forehead lightly against mine. “God, Scully, I can’t even begin to express how much I have missed you, being with you, and William,” he said in a soft voice.

“I noticed,” I said with a smile, running my fingers through his damp, tousled hair. “And just in case you didn’t catch it I missed you too, Mulder.”

He turned and clutched me tighter, one arm each around my waist and neck, cupping the back of my head, so that we were face-to-face, ducking his head against my shoulder. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” he rasped against my skin, the feeling of his lips against my neck making me shiver. “Being away from you and William, and always on the run and looking over my shoulder day after day. I don’t want to live like this anymore. And yet if I don’t, I put you and our son in danger.”

I didn’t know how to answer, and instead just held him tighter, kissing the side of his neck. I felt movement against my stomach and realized that he was getting hard again, which didn’t surprise me. Mulder had always had a high sex drive and excellent refraction time, in fact once we got together it was more often then not we’d had sex at least twice a day when we were able to. After the way he’d acted when he’d arrived just a short time before, almost desperate and wild, I wasn’t sure I wanted to be slammed into like that again; I was going to be sore enough as it was. But there was something else that I could do which I knew he loved.

I untangled myself from him and slid down on the bed, smiling up at him as I encircled his cock with one hand and pumped him to full hardness, holding myself up on the other elbow. Holding his eyes, which were wide and aroused, I brought the head to my mouth and gave it a long lick, tasting both him and myself. He groaned deep and low and I closed my eyes as I tilted my head down and sucked him in, moving my free hand down to cup his heavy balls. He was large enough that I couldn’t take anywhere near all of him in, and I’d never caught the knack of deep-throating, but I worked with what I could by not just sucking, but rubbing my tongue up and down the taut, soft skin. 

I didn’t want to get him off too fast so I went slow, gently rolling his testicles the way I knew he liked it best as I languidly sucked up and down, twirling my tongue around the head as far as I could go. Though I’d never cared for giving head before Mulder, I loved doing this for him and listening to his moans, groans, and sighs. I was prepared to go on for some time since he’d just come, but to my surprise after just a few minutes he reached down and urged me up and away.

“Why’d you stop me, Mulder? I wanted to get you off,” I said as I scooted up, licking my lips.

“Wanna see you—get on top, Scully?” he said, rolling onto his back and urging me over. 

“God, yes.” Now this was doable—I could control the depth of penetration and speed from on top. I threw my leg over his waist. He was holding his cock steady for me with one hand as I backed up, putting my hands on his shoulders. I sank down on him with a long, low moan, gazing down into his love-filled eyes as I did so. He moved his hands to my hips, not controlling but just holding me as I took him in. To my relief I wasn’t sore yet, though I suspected that I would be later. Perhaps we could take a long hot bath together later, if there was time…

Once he was all the way in he pushed back gently on my shoulders to urge me to sit up with a sexy close-mouthed smile, and I knew what he wanted. I went up on my knees and cupped my breasts, which had thankfully stopped leaking, and held them together as I used my legs to slide up and down on his thick cock. It was hard to stay quiet as my arousal rose due to my clit rubbing against his pubic hair with every downstroke. I had never been very loud in bed before Mulder, but his natural sensuality and openness had brought out my own sexual wildness. I was surprised that we hadn’t awakened the baby before this and didn’t want to push our luck.

His large, warm hands moved from my hips to my belly and he began to stroke me from breastbone to pubes and back down as I moved. “Jesus but you are even more beautiful,” he breathed, eyes roaming over my naked body. “I love the way you look now, Scully. You were gorgeous before but you’re even more stunning now.”

I hadn’t been self-conscious about the changes in my body since William was born until he mentioned it. I knew I was no longer as slender and firm as I had been before, although the coconut oil cream I’d used for stretch marks had worked well as I didn’t have many and those I did have, mostly at the bottom of my belly, were faint. I had also gone back to exercising as soon as I could, and felt almost as fit as I had been before becoming pregnant. “I figured you’d enjoy the increase in my bust, but you know that’s not going to last, right?” I said, jiggling said breasts with my hands as I continued to ride him. 

His eyes were glued to them and he licked his lips as he said, “I loved them the way they were before but yeah, I’m lovin’ this too.”

I would have fingered my nipples like I usually did when in this position but didn’t want to start them leaking again. Mulder had a real thing about wanting to watch me play with my breasts, probably from all the porn he watched, and normally I didn’t mind indulging him. But it had been long enough since I’d nursed William that I was probably going to fountain if they got started, as occasionally happened in the shower due to the warm water stimulating them. 

The way Mulder was stroking my body felt incredible and my arousal was rising rapidly. When I felt close enough, I let go of my breasts and leaned over him, putting my hands on his shoulders and rocking back and forth, rubbing my engorged clit on him. “Jesus—going to come, Mulder,” I gritted out between clenched teeth, trying not to cry out. 

“Oh God yeah, Scully, come for me,” he moaned, looking up at me with narrowed eyes, the vein in his forehead pulsing. “Gonna be right behind you.”

His hands, now on my ribs, began to help lift and move me. It was only moments before I peaked, once again biting my lip as the throbbing pleasure broke over me. He kept going for a short time and his large penis moving inside me felt amazing as the spasms faded away. Then he slammed me down on him as he lifted his hips and the feeling of his large, stiff cockhead colliding with my cervix made me let out a startled yelp even as he groaned out his completion.

“Scully—you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he panted as I hung over him, hands still on his shoulders with elbows locked.

“No—I was just surprised. And I hope I didn’t wake up Will.” I had my head cocked, listening, but could make out no sounds that indicated he was awake. “Don’t think I did, thank God.”

Mulder wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me down on him. “No matter how much I fantasize, the memories never do us justice.”

I let myself relax on him even though my legs were getting a little cramped; I wanted to touch him as much as I could for as long as I could. Laying my head on his shoulder, my nose just touching his neck, I inhaled the masculine smell of his clean honest sweat and sighed with contentment. “So true,” I murmured, feeling sleepy, then groaned as he slipped out of me. I stretched my legs back and he moved his so that I could put mine between them, then we both relaxed again.

He moved his arms down to around my waist, linking his fingers in the small of my back. More than once we’d fallen asleep like this afterward, though we usually woke up enough to move apart after a while. Though I knew that William could wake up anytime now, I let the drowsiness take me with Mulder as my full-body pillow.

Whimpering from the next room woke me and I lifted my head, noting in passing that my ear had gone to sleep from the pressure of being squished between my head and Mulder’s shoulder. “Sounds like the little prince is awake,” Mulder murmured from below me, and I turned my head to look down into his sleepy eyes. “But I’m not complaining, at least he let us finish.”

I smiled and leaned down to give him a brief kiss. “Now let’s hope he’s not up all night after that long of a nap.” While talking, I climbed off of him and the bed, hunting around on the floor for my clothes. In the other room, the whimpering was quickly escalating to hiccupping cries so although I needed to clean up, it would have to wait. 

As I was pulling on my panties Mulder walked past me, saying, “I’ll get him.” I looked up to see him wearing nothing but boxer-briefs but I had no argument with that, and slowed down in yanking on my clothing, taking the time to turn my shirt right side out and not bothering to button it since I’d just be unbuttoning it again in a few minutes. 

In the other room I found Mulder sitting on the couch with a small baby blanket spread underneath William who was laying the long way next to him, unsnapping the baby’s Onesie.

“Wait—I’ve got a changing cloth that’s waterproof to put beneath him,” I said, going to the diaper bag to get it. He lifted William to his shoulder and I set it down, then put a diaper next to him as well as a clean sleeper. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom and I’ll be right back to nurse him,” I said, then put a hand on Mulder’s shoulder and kissed the top of his tousled head. I knew he could change our son just fine as he’d done it quite a few times when Will was a newborn, before he’d left. The baby had quieted down to impatient whining; he already knew that after a change came feeding.

But as I came out of the bathroom he’d gone into full ear-piercing feed-me cry, and I found Mulder walking with William, now in his blue and white striped sleeper, on his shoulder. 

“S’okay, little man, Mom’s coming right back,” he crooned, clearly unconcerned with the screaming baby writhing in his arms like many men would have been. I still remembered my brother turning white the first time Tara had handed him their newborn to hold when Matt was shrieking, and here Mulder wasn’t fazed. He was a natural father and it made me even sadder that he was missing so much of Will’s infancy.

I sat down on the couch and unhooked the cup of my nursing bra, and then put my arms out for the squalling baby. Once William latched on blessed silence fell, and I smiled up at Mulder. “He’s just like you—when he wants something, he doesn’t hesitate to let me know.”

Mulder grinned back at me, erasing the care lines in his tired face and looking ten years younger, much like he had when I’d first saw him in that basement office all those years ago. “Speaking of, since you’re feeding him, I’ll see about feeding us—I’m starving.”

“The takeout containers are in the oven, and there’re plates in the cabinet over the sink and silverware in the drawer right below it.” I had booked this extended stay suite mostly for the kitchen, which came with everything we needed except the food itself. “You can start eating without me, I don’t mind. Trust me, I’m used to cold food.”

“No, I can wait, but I’ll have everything ready.”

I heard him rattling around in the kitchenette, opening and closing drawers, but couldn’t see from where I sat at the other end of the room. William was a good eater and usually drained both breasts in short time, and this one was no exception. I tossed an old cloth diaper over my shoulder and when I put him up to burp him, Will snuggled his face into my neck, smacking his lips and wiggling a little. I felt a surge of love like nothing I’d ever felt before except with him and Mulder, and hugged him to me briefly before beginning to pat his back. Though he sometimes spit up, this time I got the belch with no additives.

Mulder came back into the living area with a dishtowel slung over one bare shoulder, much like the cloth over mine. “Is he done?” at my nod, he put his hands out and added, “Here, let me take him while you put yourself back together… not that you have to, mind you.”

I smiled up at him as I handed him the baby, shaking my head. “Ever the opportunist, eh, Mulder?”

“You know it.” He carried Will into the kitchenette and I followed, fastening my bra cups and buttoning up my sweater. He had set the tiny two-person table, and there was a can of Michelob next to one plate with a glass of milk next to the other; clearly he had raided the fridge. Normally I didn’t drink much milk but tried to have at least three glasses of 2% per day to help with my milk production. Mulder took the kitchen towel from his shoulder and tossed it over the edge of the tiny sink, and then turned Will to face me with one arm under his bottom and the other around his chest, setting the baby on his lap as he sat down.

“William can go in the crib while we eat,” I said, taking my chair as well. “He may stay awake for a while, but the mobile usually keeps him occupied for a bit.”

“Nah, I’ll hold him while I eat. May as well spend as much time with him as I can while I can.” 

We ate without talking much, Will babbling and cooing from where he sat straddling Mulder’s bare leg facing me, one of his dad’s muscular arms firmly around his middle. My grilled chicken breast and brown rice was a little dry from having sat in the warming oven for so long, but I had gotten takeout from one of New York’s finest restaurants and it was still delicious. Mulder all but inhaled his dinner, then paused with a morsel of mashed potato on the end of his spoon. “Is he eating solid food yet, Scully?”

“A little, and he hasn’t really taken to it yet. Why?”

“Can I give him a little bit of this?”

“As long as there’s no gravy on it—otherwise it might be too rich.”

Watching carefully, Mulder leaned over a bit and put the spoon to Will’s tiny mouth, letting him taste and take in the bit of potato on his own. The baby smacked his lips and waved his arms, then made a face and spit white flecks all over the table, wall, and me.

I burst out laughing, glancing up at Mulder to see his expression go from worried to amused. “I think that’s a definite no,” I chuckled, getting up and grabbing a couple of sheets of paper towel off the roll above the miniscule sink. “I’ll remember that as I introduce more foods.”

“You have really changed, Scully,” Mulder said, looking at me thoughtfully as I wiped up the specks of mashed potato. I raised a brow at him. “The pre-William Dana Scully I knew would have had a meltdown at such a mess.”

I snorted, dabbing the last bits of potato from Will’s soft lips despite his trying to jerk his face away. “You should have seen the time I was bathing Queequeg and he got away from me, and ran across my apartment trailing suds and water everywhere,” I said with a wry grin. “Trust me, I’ve gotten more used to messes with a baby around than I ever thought I could.”

After throwing away the paper towels I cleared the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, which the housekeeper would run tomorrow. As I rinsed the plates I said over my shoulder, “I’m surprised you got meatloaf, Mulder. I never knew you liked it.”

“Neither did I until my diet began to consist of hot dogs, bags of chips, and fast food grabbed on the run,” he said, bouncing Will lightly on his leg. “It just seemed like such a… normal… thing to have when we finally got to eat together again.”

I felt my throat close, tears filling my eyes, and it was all I could do not to break down crying. Jesus, what kind of life was he living? Couldn’t he even sit down in a diner and have a decent meal? I managed to get ahold of myself before turning back to the table. “I think someone’s getting tired,” I managed to say steadily with no tremor in my voice, noting Will’s drooping eyelids. “Want to put him down for the night?”

“Sure, glad to.” Mulder stood, turning the baby and holding him against his shoulder. Just as he had when I’d burped him, William snuggled closer to Mulder’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder. I couldn’t help but smile as his dad cupped one big hand around the back of his fuzzy head and hugged him lightly, and then went to lay him on his back in the portable playpen with clear reluctance, drawing the pale blue blanket over him. Will fussed and kicked a bit, but Mulder gave the mobile a push and, as it often did, the bright figures dancing above his head distracted the baby until he dozed off. Sometimes I rocked him to sleep just because I wanted to, but this evening I had other things on my mind.

I had finished straightening up and now sat on the couch watching Mulder standing next to the Pak’n’Play looking down at our son. “He’s so beautiful, Scully, I still can’t believe we made him,” Mulder finally said, coming over to sit beside me and slide his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer to his bare chest, reveling in the feel of his hard body against me. “You know, I never really thought about having kids before we got together. I mean, I always kind of assumed that someday I’d settle down and have a family, but those were just nebulous musings until I met you. Even then, it took years before I admitted to myself that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. And even when I thought we couldn’t have kids, it didn’t matter as long as I had you. But now I understand how he makes us complete.”

God, I was going to cry again. I suddenly realized that I had changed more than Mulder could have ever dreamed. Not just relaxing about messes, but the ice wall I had built around my heart and emotions had finally been torn down between the love of this amazing man and our miraculous son. For one of the rare times in my life I felt like what I thought perhaps most woman did, for the moment not just a person determined to ignore her femininity to excel in a job she loved. That had worked for me for a long time, but it was gone, perhaps for good—and I didn’t miss it.

I turned and threw my arms around him, snaking my left one between his waist and the couch, hugging his warm, hard body close and resting my head against his bare chest. I wanted to tell him that I couldn’t stand having him gone, but also didn’t want to make it any more difficult on him. We’d talked this situation to death before he’d left and nothing had changed yet. Instead, I loosened my arms and lifted my face to his and, without fail, he leaned down to kiss me as I’d hoped. Almost before I knew it we were making out on the couch, his hands beneath my sweater and mine running over his naked shoulders and chest. I tore my mouth away from his and breathed, “Want to take this to the bed?”

“How long will he sleep?” Mulder muttered against my collarbone as he kissed along it, not letting go of his tight hold on me. 

I turned my head and glanced over at the clock on the microwave. It was just a little after ten at night. “Anywhere between two to four hours until his next feeding,” I said, arching my neck so he had better access to nibble on my throat. “Can you stay the night?”

“Probably shouldn’t, but yeah, I really want to,” he said, kissing his way up my neck to breathe softly into my ear before circling the outside whorls with his tongue. I couldn’t help moaning out loud and clutching at his shoulders. “I don’t know if I have a third time in me, but it’s worth a try.”

“I’m just happy you’re here,” I sighed as we drew away from each other, untangled, and stood, both of us looking over at the baby, who still slept peacefully despite my noises. “Even if we couldn’t have sex, it wouldn’t matter.”

He shuddered theatrically and crossed his hands over the crotch of his plaid boxers. “Don’t even say that, Scully!”

I smiled close-mouthed up at him as I went over to the bedroom, flipping on the light switch just inside the doorway while he turned off the kitchen overhead and the lamp on the end table next to the crib, darkening the two rooms. We had carefully locked and secured the door behind him earlier so I didn’t bother checking it, instead heading into the bathroom for my nightly ablutions. When I came out Mulder went in, and I saw that he had turned out the overhead light and just one lamp spread a dim glow over the large bed. For the first time in I couldn’t remember how long I got between the sheets naked. Though I had always worn pajamas the times we’d spent the night together, this time I wanted to feel as much of him as I could for as long as I could.

He came out of the bathroom naked, and I was not surprised to see that he was half-hard already. Though I was still a little leery after the way he’d acted when he’d arrived, I certainly would not turn down a third bout if he was up to it. Literally.

When he slid under the covers I went right into his arms, laying against his side with my head on his arm, which was around my shoulders, hugging him across his firm, furred chest, throwing my leg over his knees and getting as close to him as I possibly could. “God, I can’t get enough of you,” I murmured, kissing his shoulder.

“Same here,” he rumbled, running his fingers through my hair before cupping the back of my head and tilting my face up to his. But instead of plundering my mouth, like I expected, he kissed me long and slow and thoroughly, rubbing his lips against and sucking on mine, his tongue gently but meticulously exploring the inside of my mouth. It was a kiss of love, not crazed passion like earlier. I sank into it, slipping my arm under his to cup the back of his neck and hold him closer. I felt him moving and soon we were face-to-face, our bodies pressed tightly together, my leg thrown over his hip with the thick heat of his hard cock pushing into my belly. He was definitely up for a third time, that much was for sure.

He kept kissing me for a long time, separating our lips just long enough for us to grab a breath when needed and then tilting his head the other way before capturing mine again. His hand was moving in my hair, cupping the back of my head and then sliding to my jaw before going around the back of my neck.

I was so aroused that I was on the verge of shoving him back and jumping on when he finally broke the kiss and began to slide down on the bed, kissing down the front of my throat and chest before detouring to my breasts. He suckled me just a little on each side, and then continued kissing down my body, talking against my skin. “I want to make love to you all night, Scully, if I can. I missed you so badly that I know I lost it that first time when I got here and now I’m going to show you exactly how I feel about you, how much I need you, how much I love you. Hope you don’t mind missing a little sleep.”

“Better than getting a call at four am to hop on a plane and chase psudeo-vampires halfway across the country,” I teased, running my fingers through his thick, soft, dark hair. “Given a choice…”

“You’d rather the vampires?” he mumbled against my belly, moving his hands down to urge me onto my back and holding my hips on either side. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“You stop now and I’m not responsible for my actions. It’s likely you’d end up tied to this bed.”

He snorted laughter into the skin below my navel, then lifted his head and smiled up at me. My heart jolted at the look on his face, both happy and aroused, and I felt another deep wave of love for this incredible man sweep over me. 

“No need for that, because if I don’t taste you now I’ll go crazier than I have been lately,” he rasped, then got up on his hands and knees and moved down between my legs, which I spread for him. I pushed myself up just enough so that I could brace my head on the headboard, resting back on my elbows, and see what he was doing. He settled himself on his belly and spread my lower lips gently, and then dipped his head forward to swipe his tongue from my clit, over my vagina, and then swirled it around my nether lips and went back up. 

I bit my lip, but let out enough of a moan for him to hear. He had once told me that the way he knew what I liked and how to pleasure me best was by my noises, so I wanted to make enough for him to hear but not get so loud we’d wake the baby—we’d been very lucky so far and I didn’t want to push it. But it wasn’t easy, especially since he was taking his time and teasing me as he whipped me into frenzy in short order. Mulder licked and sucked and tongued me like I was a fine meal, meant to be savored and not rushed. Watching him was about driving me crazy as well, especially since he occasionally glanced up at me with smoldering, passion-darkened eyes beneath the tousled mop of deep mahogany hair. Then I felt the shift from him just enjoying himself to getting down to business; he latched onto my clit with deep suction while tonguing it from the bottom at the same time, and then I felt a touch at my entrance and then one long finger slid deep into me and he pumped it in and out of my wet body fast but not too hard. I let out a long breathy groan as I exploded, barely able to keep myself aware enough to keep my volume down. I wasn’t used to having to hold back like this with Mulder, though I had gotten used to it when I was by myself over the last few months.

“Jee-sus,” I breathed as I slid down to lay flat as he climbed up over me on hands and knees. I reached up to clasp him around the neck and pulled him down for a brief kiss. I didn’t mind the taste of myself on him, but I was already panting so hard I couldn’t go without air for long, my heart thundering along in my chest.

“God, you are so sexy,” he murmured as he lifted one hand to brush the hair back from my sweaty forehead. I had never seen a more erotic sight than Mulder at this moment, his lips soft, glistening, and swollen from our mad kisses and what he had just done to me, eyes narrowed with desire, looking at me like I was everything in the world he wanted wrapped up in one small red-haired package.

He lowered himself onto my body, kissing and nuzzling my neck, as his cock probed for entrance and then found it with unerring accuracy. As he thrust slow and deep into me he slid his hands under my ass, cupping my buttocks and lifting them into his next stroke. I raised my legs high, knees around his ribs, opening myself even more to him. It was all I could do not to cry out, it felt so exquisite, so I buried my mouth against his shoulder and sucked on his warm, salty skin to keep my noises in, wrapping my arms around his neck and digging my fingers into his thick, soft hair. He laid his head on my shoulder, licking and sucking lightly at my neck, breathing out moans and gasps near my ear that elevated my arousal even more.

He made love to me slow and deliberately, rotating his hips and sometimes giving a little snap when they met my body. Each long, delicious stroke was sheer pleasure, and I loved how he pushed my ass up to meet him even as I returned his strokes, although I couldn’t move much in this position. Our bellies were sliding together effortlessly as sweat reduced the friction, the slap of his hips meeting my body getting louder and wetter sounding. His hard chest with its light scattering of hair was rubbing against my nipples and I suspected that I was probably leaking, but barely gave it a second thought.

“I want to draw this out, go slow, enjoy it as long as we can, but God I can’t hold on anymore, you are so goddamned hot and sexy,” he groaned, pulling his arms out from beneath me and curling them up around my trapezius muscles on either side of my neck from behind, resting on his elbows. As his body sped up he leaned down and kissed me open-mouthed, our swollen lips just touching, tongues meeting in the air between us, groaning and moaning as low as we could keep it. He began to really pound into me, but unlike earlier I could feel his control and had no concern that he was losing it again. I gripped his broad, sweat-dampened shoulders to brace myself against his thrusts and felt the thrumming power of the muscles moving beneath my fingers as he rode me fast and hard.

Though I rarely came in this position without touching myself, Mulder’s rock-hard, pounding body and substantial cock took me up and over the peak with no trouble. I cried out against his lips as the throbbing orgasm swept through me, and only a few strokes later he exhaled my name in a low groan and shuddered to a stop, his hips jerking and body shuddering against my vulva as he poured himself into me. My inner muscles spasmed one final time on his cock and he made a few short half-thrusts, both of us groaning into each other’s mouths as he deepened the kiss momentarily.

He gave my lips one last caress and lowered his forehead to my collarbone, panting, as his body relaxed on top of mine though he kept himself up on his elbows so we could both breathe. “Jesus, Scully, this is always so much better than I remember it, I can never quite get used to it,” he gasped, his hands relaxing from around my shoulders and falling away, his body relaxing and pressing mine deeper into the bed. I loved this moment, when we were replete and it felt like nothing was wrong in our world, and liked to have him stay on top of me as long as possible.

I had never felt so loved, wanted, and needed in my life—and I told him so. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, no matter what else has gone on in our lives,” I added, gently rubbing the back of his neck. “And someday, God willing, we’ll be able to live our lives together.”

“I’m planning on it.” He lifted his head and kissed me softly then rolled to the side, pulling me with him so that I was snuggled against him just as I had been when he’d come to bed. Despite the fact that I was warm and sweaty and sticky and suspected that I was still leaking, I cuddled close with his arm firmly around my shoulders holding me to him and we drifted off that way. 

The next thing I knew we were being awaked by the strident ringing of the phone on the bedside table. Without thinking I answered it with a groggy, “Yes?”

“Mrs. Miller? Is Mr. Miller there?”

It took me a minute as it felt like my head was full of cotton batting; we had probably slept less than two hours and I was very groggy. Miller was the alias I was using, thanks to the Gunmen. “Just a minute.”

I handed the receiver to Mulder, who looked no more awake than me, then heard snuffling and whining from the next room. As I swung my legs out of the bed with a groan I glanced at the clock and saw that it almost one in the morning, time for Will to be up anyway so the phone hadn’t awakened him early.

“Scully, I have to go.” Mulder slammed the phone down and leapt out of the bed, snatching his clothes off the floor and throwing them on the bed before starting to dress. “That was the front desk clerk, who I paid to alert me if anyone came looking for either of us. Someone was just down there asking about your ‘husband’, although he told him that no one matching my description is here and the guy supposedly left. Can you go grab my disguise?”

My heart plummeted. “Shit!” I snapped, yanking on my robe, which was tossed over my suitcase at the foot of the bed, and hurried into the other room. I picked up Will, who was on the verge of howling, and went to get the pieces of Mulder’s disguise from where we’d tossed them on the kitchenette counter next to the minuscule sink. I rushed back into the bedroom, where I saw that Mulder was already dressed and in front of the mirror just outside the bathroom door, and I helped him re-affix the wig and self-stick beard while bouncing Will on my hip to keep him fairly quiet. 

Jamming the white porkpie hat on top of the sandy blonde wig with one hand, Mulder slung an arm around my shoulders as we hurried into the other room. “How are you going to get out if someone’s still down there?” I said urgently as we neared the door.

“I know where the service elevator is, and how to get out the back loading bay without being seen from the lobby,” he assured me, stopping just in front of the door and throwing back the locks with one hand. “Sorry I have to leave like this—"

“We knew this could happen,” I said unhappily. I’d hoped that he could stay for a day or two, but no such luck.

Mulder leaned over and kissed William’s pudgy cheek, caressing the baby’s head with the hand that wasn’t around me, then turned and gave me a quick, but deep, kiss while squeezing my shoulders. “I love you, Scully, keep yourself and William safe for me,” he said, then let go of me and peered out the spyhole. 

“I will. I love you too, Mulder, you keep yourself safe as well,” I said, fighting the desperate urge to break down, scream, cry, grab him and make him stay in here with us. “Contact me through usual channels when you can, let me know you’re all right.” 

I stepped back as he released the locks, opened the door a crack and carefully peered out, then gave me one last loving look before darting out into the hall and letting the door close behind him.

I automatically locked and secured the door, then took William into the other room to change him as he was working up from whimpering to full-fledged howls as his meal was delayed. I desperately wanted to take a shower, as I seemed to be caked in dried, crusted assorted bodily fluids, but that would have to wait.

Just as I finished snapping up his sleeper the phone rang again. Thinking it might be Mulder, though I knew he’d be more likely to call the burner cell if he needed to get ahold of me, I got up and answered the one on the postage-stamp-sized dining table with the crying baby on my shoulder. Will was tired of waiting to eat and letting everyone know about it. “Hello?”

“Mrs. Miller, this is the front desk. I’m afraid we’re getting complaints about the crying baby from other—”

“Maybe if I didn’t have to answer the phone every two minutes I could get him fed and then he’ll be quiet,” I snapped, then slammed the phone down and marched over to the couch. Once I got Will to latch on blessed silence reigned once again, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

But no sooner had I switched him to the other breast than the burner cell, which was siting on the counter near where Mulder’s disguise had been, began to burr. I already knew I couldn’t walk and nurse from previous tries, so I had to disengage the baby by pressing on my breast near his mouth to break the suction he had on me. That did not go over well and I lifted him to my shoulder, hushing and bouncing him as he snuffled and whined, but thankfully didn’t start screaming again.

I picked up the cell with my free hand and flipped it open with the other that was holding the wriggling baby. “Mulder?”

“I’m away safe and sound, Scully, in a cab on the way to LaGuardia. No worries. Love you.” And the line went dead.

Breathing a sigh of relief I closed the little silver clamshell phone and put it in the pocket of my robe, then went into the bedroom to finish nursing Will. I didn’t think I’d go back to sleep, and planned to let him stay on the bed next to me while I sat up and worried despite Mulder’s call. But by the time he finished and fell asleep in my arms, like he usually did during his night feedings, I found myself sleepy and decided to forego a shower or, even better, a long hot bath as I was beginning to feel soreness between my legs. I did take the time to clean up, at least wipe off the dried breast milk and our juices.

Though I rarely slept with William in my bed, which I knew could be dangerous due to the chance of suffocation in the covers or rolling over on an infant, tonight I didn’t want to be alone. I settled him on his back in the middle of the big bed and pulled just the sheet up over him, put two of the pillows on his other side but a few inches away, then curled around him with my hand on his round little tummy. 

I could still smell Mulder in the bedding and while I thought it would make me melancholy, instead I found it comforting as I snuggled with our child. As long as we could see this separation through we would eventually be a family again—not only was I positive about that, I was going to make sure it came true no matter what I had to do to keep us all safe.

Someday.

 

finis


End file.
